How Could You Love Me?
by Batxforever
Summary: Cat has always had feelings for Beck Oliver. But when Sikowitz pairs the two of them up for a project, will she reveal her feelings to him? Story will get better and longer, I promise. Bat.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello, class! How is every- good Gandhi, this coconut is past its prime!" our acting teacher, Sikowitz hollered. He's a bit odd, if you couldn't tell.

"I'll give you five dollars to get to the point," my best friend, Jade said. I giggled, this isn't the first time she's bribed Sikowitz. Jade can be a gank at times, but she has her moments.

After taking Jade's money, he began to explain our new project to us.

"Each of you will be paired up, and together you and your partner will create a short skit of the genre I choose," Sikowitz explained.

Everyone began to walk over to their friends, pairing up with them.

"Oh and, I will be choosing your partners." The class groaned and sat back down in their sits, and I let out a small laugh.

"Let's see, Robbie and Andre, you will be doing a mystery. Jade and Tori, a comedy."

Both girls groaned at this news, obviously not happy with it.

"Beck and Cat, romance," Sikowitz finished.

I nearly squealed at this, he paired me up with Beck! He's Jade's ex boyfriend, but I've always had a crush on him. Wait, did he say romance?

After school ended, I was about to start walking home when I felt someone grab my shoulder.

"Oh, hi Beck! What's up?" I asked happily.

"Cat, I just remembered a play I wrote a while ago. We could do that for our project!" Beck suggested to me.

"Sounds good to me!" I cheered. "Great! Come on, I'll drive you over to my RV so we can get on it."

It was the last scene, where Beck's character Brian, confessed his love for his best friend he's known forever, Hanna.

"Hanna, everyday I love you more and more. Please, I need to know if you feel the same way, because I can't keep it a secret from you anymore," Beck said with allot of emotion. He's such a great actor, he almost seems like he actually means it. But of course he's just acting, he could never feel that way about a dumb, ditzy girl like me.

"Brian I had no idea you felt this way. The truth is, I've always felt the same way about you."

Beck then moved his hands up to my face and stroked my cheek gently. "Hanna, you have no idea how much that means to me," Beck said, cupping my face with his hands, and leaned in to kiss me passionately.

My head began to feel fuzzy, I can't believe this is happening right now! Beck Oliver is kissing me!

Stupid Cat, it's just for the play. He doesn't feel the same about you. How could he?

Beck then moved away and whispered, "I love you, Cat."

Wait a second, that's not in the script! Did he get caught up in the kiss or something?!

"Beck, what do you mean, you love me? Are you feeling okay?" I asked confused.

Beck sighed. "Of course I am, Cat. I've always had feelings for you, even when I was dating Jade, and don't worry, she knew." Beck explained to me.

Oh my god.


	2. Chapter 2

**MackenzieBATfan1, batzevieforever- Thank you for the nice reviews! To be honest, I didn't think anyone was going to like my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. If I did, Bat would be canon, and I would not let it be canceled. Victorious belongs to Dan Schneider, not me ;).**

_Recap: Beck and Cat are paired up by Sikowitz for an acting project. Beck lets his feelings for Cat slip out during their practice._

I took a moment to see whether or not Beck was kidding. I don't think he was.

"Cat, please say something. You're scaring me," he begged. I just realized I had been staring at him for a couple minutes now, speechless. Whoops.

"Oh my gosh, Beck! I can't believe you feel the same way! I mean, I felt so guilty liking you while you were going out with Jade, and she's my bestfriend! But now I don't because you like me too and – woah, breathe Cat!" I giggled to myself, realizing that I was now rambling.

"That's great," Beck said, leaning in to kiss me again, but for real this time.

_Beep!_ Both of our phones went off at the same time.

"Oh, text message!" I stated obviously.

_Party at my house, my mom's gone away on a business trip for two weeks._

_-Jade_

"You wanna go to it, Cat? I think we pretty much have our project nailed," Beck said with a chuckle.

"Of course! I love parties! Oh my gosh, one time, my brother went to a party and drank to much so he –" I started to say.

"Uh, Cat, I really don't want to know what your brother did," Beck told me with a smile.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" I yelled out. I can't believe he already said something mean to me, we just starting dating!

"No no, Cat! I just meant I'm really scared to know what he could have possibly done this time, while being drunk too!" Beck said quickly, seeing how upset I was.

I giggled. "Oh, okay! Sorry I yelled at you, Beck," I apologized.

"It's alright, Cat. I understand," Beck assured me.

_OOooooOOoooOO_

We arrived at Jade's house, parking in her driveway.

There weren't allot of people there, just me, Beck, Andre, Robbie, Tori, Jade (obviously), and a few other people from our school I recognized, but didn't really know their names.

"Hey you guys. Wow Beck, holding Cat's hand already? You're not gonna lose her here, I promise," Jade said to him.

"For your information, Jade, Cat and I are dating now," Beck told her with a smirk.

Jade parted her lips in an "o" formation. "Well, it's about god damn time you two got together! I was wondering whether or not you were man enough to tell her, Beck!"

"Haha, you're so funny, Jade," Beck said sarcastically.

"So, what's the reasoning for this party, Jade?" I asked, attempting to break up their little argument.

Jade smiled. "Well if you guys would come inside, I would be very happen to make my _special_ announcement."

Special announcement? What did Jade mean by that? Regardless, Beck and I walked inside her house, ready for the news Jade had.

Jade stood up on the coffee table, and everyone immediately turned around to look at her, puzzled by her actions.

"Attention everyone! This party was planned for a special reason, so I could tell you guys some news you'd be interested in," Jade began to say.

"Get on with it!" we heard someone shout out. Jade gave a glare into the crowd, silently telling them to shut up or else.

"Anyways, I would like to announce that I am seeing someone. And that someone is named Tori Vega." Jade finished.

WHAT?!

**A/N: Mhm, that's right, I put Jori in here! I love Jori so much, it's not funny. I also wanted you guys to know my updating schedule. I'm first writing up the chapters in my notebook, then typing it up. I'll then be updating at the least twice a week.**

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**MariaLuvsYew (oh my gosh, do you really mean that? Thank you so much!), RedDevil16 (yes, when one girl loves another girl, that typically makes them a lesbian). Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy chapter three!**

Both me and Beck stood there, mouths wide open. How is this possible, they hate each other's guts!

"Oh, and if you have a problem with that, say it to our faces," Jade said with even more venom than usual.

Everyone went on with their business, but whispers about Jade's announcement could be heard around the room. I feel bad for them if Jade hears them talking about it behind their backs.

"Wow, you two, I can honestly say I was _not_ expecting that," Beck began to tell Jade and Tori. "But I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks, Beck! I was afraid you guys would be disgusted with us," Tori confessed. "And I was worried that you might be mad about it, Beck."

"Of course not! You two are our friends, and we'll always support your decisions. Unless it's illegal," I assured them. "Oh, I almost forgot! Beck and I are dating now!" I said happily.

Tori, Andre, and Robbie all congratulated us, but for some reason, Robbie wasn't as happy about it as the rest were.

"Well, this is really cool! Four of our friends hooking up on the same day!" Andre said.

"Hey, that is odd, isn't it?" Tori asked. We all nodded in agreement.

I noticed a group of guys leaving, which was odd because the party just started.

"Hey Jade, how come those guys are leaving already?" I asked, pointing towards them.

"Who knows, Cat. Guess they decided to go somewhere else, I really don't care," Jade answered with a shrug. "Less for me to clean up."

Just then, I heard a familiar tune playing. "I love this song!" I squealed, running full speed ahead towards the karaoke station Jade had set up.

"Move!" I demanded at the current singer, who wasted no time handing me the microphone.

_If the weapon is your love, I got my hands up _

_If the weapon is your love, I got my hands up  
_

_It's a hold up, broken out of nowhere, showed up, I'm in love,_

_This heist got me skipping a heart beat I'm giving up  
I wanna run, run, run away In your get-away car make a get-away  
If the weapon is your love, I got my hands up_

_If you're gonna take me down, I surrender _

_I'll give you anything you want just don't leave me alone_

_This is a hold up, this is a hold up_

_If the weapon is your love, I got my hands up_

_Hey stranger, I'm addicted to the danger_

_Of the touch_

_Now you're wanted, better keep me as your hostage_

_Tie me up I wanna run, run, run away _

_In your get-away car, make a get-away  
If the weapon is your love, I got my hands up _

_If you're gonna take me down, I surrender_

_I'll give you anything you want, just don't leave me alone_

_This is my hold up _

_This is my hold up  
Everybody get down, get down on the floor,_

_Everybody get down, nobody gets hurt  
If the weapon is your love, I got my hands up_

_If your gonna take me down, I surrender_

_I'll give you anything you want, just don't leave me alone_

_This is a hold up _

_This is a hold up  
If the weapon is your love, I got my hands up_

_If your gonna take me down, I surrender_

_I'll give you anything you want, just don't leave me alone_

_This is my hold up _

_This is my hold up_

_If the weapon is your love, I got my hands up _

_If the weapon is your love, I got my hands up._

Everybody began clapping, some even whistled for me. Beck ran up to me, embracing me in a tight hug. "That was amazing, Cat!" he praised me.

"I'm glad you liked it, Beck – oh, I gotta pee!" I announced, and I ran off to the bathroom.

"Hurry back!" I heard Beck call out. "Kay kay!"

_OOoooOOoooOO_

When I reached the bathroom, I went to open the door, but someone grabbed a hold of my arm and dragged me into the closet right next to it.

Seriously? Come on, who the heck builds a closet right next to their bathroom anyways?

The lights came on, and I saw Robbie standing there. "Robbie? What the hell are you doing?!" I screeched out. I usually don't use words like that unless I'm really angry. Like now.

"Why are you dating Beck?" Robbie demanded.

"Because! He's kind, handsome, talented, loving, and he doesn't drag me into closets when I have to pee!" I yelled at him.

"But Beck doesn't love you! He'll cheat on you the first chance he gets! I would never do that!" Robbie said rudely.

I let out a gasp. "Beck would never do that! And he _does_ love me, he told me so!"

"Oh, come **on**, Cat! Open your eyes! He doesn't deserve you!" Robbie growled.

"Well, neither do _you_!" I snapped, and stormed out of the closet.

_OOoooOOoooOO_

"Well, that was a long pee. You get stuck in there?" Beck asked me.

"No, someone wanted to talk to me, that's what took so long," I answered in my regular peppy voice. What? It was true.

"So, Jade, Tori, how did _this_," Andre began to ask, pointing his finger at the two of them, "happen in the first place?"

Tori smiled. "Well…."

_Flashback_

_Jade heard her front door shut, which meant Vega had arrived. "About damn time you showed up, Vega." Jade said in an annoyed tone._

"_Well, I would have been here sooner, but there was traffic." Tori retorted._

_Jade raised an eyebrow. Since when did Vega decide to stand up for herself?_

"_Whatever, let's just get started on the skit." Jade said, sitting down on the leather couch._

"_Well, Tori said, sitting down right next to Jade. "I was thinking it could be about two high school kids, an unpopular girl who has a crush on a jock," she explained._

"_The girl finally works up the courage to ask him out, and the guy says no. She runs away, embarrassed that she asked, but the boy was going to say 'no, but I'll be your boyfriend.'_

_He then does everything he can to win her back, even insane things, and at the end, they get together." Tori finished, waiting for Jade to say something._

"_That's so stupid." Jade immediately regretted saying that, as she saw the anger in Tori's eyes._

"_Ugh! Why do I put up with you?! I thought really hard to get that idea, and then you go and spit all over it! God, I really must be stupid to be in love with you!" Tori yelled angrily, and her face turned bright red as she realized what she had blurted out._

"_Oh my god, please don't kill me, Jade!" Tori begged._

_Jade stood up and walked over to Tori. Tori closed her eyes, bracing herself for the pain that was sure to come._

_Instead, Jade raised her hands up to cup the girl's face, and crashed her lips against Tori's._

_End flashback._

"…And that's all you need to know," Tori said with a funny smile.

"'All we need to know'? But what happened next?" I asked clueless.

"Cat, I think Tori means that they…you know…." Beck tried to explain to me. I put the pieces together, realizing what it meant.

"Ohhhh. I understand now. Eww." I said.

"Maybe to you it's gro-" Jade started to say, but was interrupted by someone.

"Yo, Jade! There are some guys out front spray painting your house!" the boy informed her.

"WHAT?!" we all screamed out, rushing out the door. To my surprise, it was the group of guys that I had saw leaving earlier.

"HEY! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, YOU ASSHOLES!" Jade screamed, and the boys ran away in fear.

"Oh my god, Jade. Look at this," Andre said.

Oh my god. The word '_dyke_' was sprayed on the door, and the front of the house had other, _profanities_ painted on it.

"Why would someone do this?"

***Arm falls off* Umm, can someone get that for me?**

**Review please.**


End file.
